An Angel in the Snow (Revamped)
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: A young man toughing out a storm in his home finds a collapsed pokemon outside his door and saves it, inviting the pokemon and its children into his home. Whether she stays or not is to be found out along with how she will cope with her new responsibilities and previous trauma, will she continue on or will she find a new home with her kind savior? (Copyright Nintendo)CONTAINS LEMON


**(Hey author note, been a long time since I posted anything. Sorry about that. I had lost my writing spark for a decent bit and have a ton on the back burner, but alot of new ideas to work with. This was an easy thing to kickstart me back into writing, just revamping an outdated and badly writing fic of mine. Some slight changes but hopefully better than the previous.)**

* * *

It was hitting that time of the year when snowstorms were a big issue, like most people I was confined to my house with little choice in the matter. It usually knocked out the internet and everything, guess this is as good a time as any to finish reading my book, I had been putting it off for a while. It was supposed to be especially cold this year, it tended to be cold particularly where I lived but blizzards this early on into December was a bit uncommon and rather annoying. It wasn't a problem for most people around here because they had fire type Pokemon to help melt the snow, except for me since I lived alone. I don't have any Pokemon at all, never have. It's not that I didn't like Pokemon, they're amazing, I just prefer living alone I guess or never met one that I was close friends with.

I peered out the window above the couch and looked into the savage storm outside, mostly out of curiosity, and to see how bad it really was out there. I was surprised to find a collapsed figure not 50 feet away in the snow, my house's outside lights illuminating the body.

"Oh shit." I said aloud as I scrambled to get up.

I jumped off the couch as fast as I could and headed to the door. I hesitated to open it at first, being as I was barefoot and about to run straight into a blizzard. Regardless I couldn't afford to be hesitant. I braced myself and flung the door open. A blast of cold air knocked the heat right out of my body, I started to shiver as I trudged through the couple inches of thick snow. Even worse that I was only wearing pajamas and I was barefoot, my whole body stung from the sheer cold.

"Arceus damn this weather." I thought to myself as I trudged to the figure as fast as I could.

I finally reached it after a few seconds of trudging through thick snow and quickly scooped it up in my arms without a second thought and trudged as quickly back to my house as I could. Once I got back I slammed the door shut behind me and collapsed against the door.

"Fuck." I said aloud, my body still stinging.

I looked down at the figure I was carrying and it seemed to be a Pokemon of some sort. It had a pure white coat with blue colored skin and a horn on the side of its head.

"An absol? No, the horn isn't as long and slender, there were also a separate smaller horn on the other side of its head." I thought to myself, but forget about that as I rushed it over to my fireplace.

I brought the Pokemon to it and gently laid it down before running into another room and grabbed a blanket to warm it up. As I curled the absol up, I noticed a different colored patches of fur on it's back. Weird patches of brown under a coat of white.

"What the hell?" I thought to myself, confused on if this was even an absol.

I picked up whatever the things were. I was surprised to see it had two eevee with it, perhaps it's children.

"It must of been protecting them but they are it's kids?"

I put the pups down in a blanket and wrapped them up to where only their heads poked out, placing them carefully next to the absol for warmth. They were just as cold and if I didn't warm them up, they could be in danger. As I retracted my hand from where the pups were, the Pokemon I had thought was unconscious snapped at my hand. Only grazing me but the extremely sharp fangs and deep growl were enough to send the message, I wouldn't dare mess with a protective parent.

"Don't you dare touch them!" It said aloud.

"I wasn't harming them, I saved you from freezing to death!" I said, panicking and getting distance between me and the angry pokemon.

It stopped growling and looked around cautiously, curious and worried about where it was.

"Where am I?"

"You're inside my home. You passed out outside in the snow and I brought you inside. Didn't want you to freeze to death."

"I don't feel safe here, if you don't mind, we will be going." She told me as she picked up the pups one by one and placed them on her back.

The absol shook off any snow on her body, and large fluffy wings unfolded on her back. She looked at me with a serious gaze, her ruby eyes felt like they were burning holes into me, but I couldn't help but be enamored by the beauty of the pokemon. Then i realized that absol don't normal have wings, only mega absols. How was she a mega absol, she seemed wild and mega forms can only be started with the help of a trainer.

"It's not safe to go out now, it's dangerous for you and your pups." I said to her, blocking the door.

I realized trying to physically stop her was just about impossible, but knew that she'd be risking her life if she went back out there. She looked out the window and saw the conditions and heard the howl of the wind and sighed as she laid back down. Curiously looking over her pups, making sure they were all right and keeping distance and a watchful eye on me.

"How are you able to talk?"

"Thats none of your concern." She told me as she looked away, her attention going back to her children.

She kept a cautious eye on me, watching me with a stone cold look on her face, before taking her eyes off me to inspect her kids.

"Thank arceus, they are okay." She said quietly, tears almost building up in her eyes.

"These are your children?" I asked her.

"I dont need to…" she sighed quietly. "They aren't mine by blood, I found them and brought them with me. They would have died had I not."

"What's your name?"

"Namira."

"Mines Jack." I told her as I stood up, her eyes now watching me again.

"Namira, why is it that you're a mega absol even though you don't have a trainer with you?"

"That is personal. Why must you know?"

"Just curiosity. You're wild though aren't you?"

"Yes, I didn't have any human friends or partners… I was a lab experiment, I had a mega stone infused into my body so that I would be a permanent mega evolution. That's and some other sort of tampering that I don't know about." She told me, a look of profound sadness on her face.

"Holy shit. How did you escape?"

"Someone broke into the place and freed me and several other Pokemon." She explained.

I took a second to think this all over, a lot had just happened and my mind was still processing all of it.

"Could you come closer? Please." She randomly asked, her gaze softening as to not look so intimidating.

I walked over to her, but kept about a foot or two away from her as to not get too close, she may not like that. She didn't do much, other than slowly look me over, then eventually stare into my eyes.

"You are a good human, I am sorry for lashing out and troubling you."

"Uh, you don't hate me or anything? Even after what some humans did to you?" I asked, a bit confused.

"One of the powers of my form is a slight mind reading, not even mind reading honestly, I can feel how truthful someone is being with me. I can tell you do not have bad intentions and you only wished to help me as I was in need. I have learned that there are good humans and bad humans, you seem trustworthy." She told me.

"Uh thanks." I said with a slight chuckle.

I looked down at the two pups she had with her, both of them starting to move around as they were beginning to wake up. Luckily they both seemed fine. The absol gently checked them over, a gentle smile on her face as she made sure they were ok.

"You're very motherly to them even though they aren't your real children."

"Someone needs to be their mother, I was taken from my family. I was a child who cannot remember the comfort and love of a parent, I didn't want to see them go through that too." I said as she looked around the room.

Her pups let out little yawns and slowly woke up, getting up with a bit of effort needed but eventually were able to move a bit until they saw me, then they scrambled under their mother's wings.

"Now you two, he's not mean, say hello." She said to them sweetly as I sat down cross legged on the floor and looked at them.

They looked up at her and then at me, the two eevee cautiously approached me together, pushing the other forward as they were both a bit wary of me. Eventually they did get to me and after a bit of sniffing and curious inspecting they presumed I was not something to be afraid of. They seemed to both be energetic and curious and not too shy after figuring out that I was fine. One checked me over once, then was sure it was ok before walking over and jumping onto my lap. Nuzzling into me as her big poofy tail brushed back and forth against me. The other seemed to be very curious but shy, she sniffed me all around and watched me from a distance for a minute. Eventually she finally walked up to me and sniffed my hand, then she allowed me to pet her head and was satisfied with inspecting me. She seemed to prefer her mother though and quickly returned to her.

"They're both pretty different." I said as I laughed, enjoying myself while looking them over.

"Yeah. I've only had them for a week now, but they're only around a month old. I don't know what happened to their mother, she left them in her den and she didn't come back for a whole day, so I assumed she had abandoned them or something happened to her. It's been a bit rough. They are pretty young and fragile, and I have little experience as a mother." Namira said with a gentle sigh.

"Well you've got this far, they're all safe. I'd say you're doing a good job so far." I told her, surprisingly getting a genuine smile out of her.

"Thank you. I'm trying my best." She said, her tail slightly wagging a bit.

We sat there in silence as her two kids ran around the living room, curiously checking the new environment. I thought about things for a minute. With how bad the weather was right now, it would be very unsafe for her to leave, she'd be putting herself and her kids at risk. They could all die in this weather. I have plenty of food to last a week worth of blizzard and I'd be dooming them if I told her to leave.

"Namira, feel free to stay here for however long you need. It would be very unsafe for you to try to leave with how the weather is right now. I know you may not trust me or feel comfortable with it, but you'd be endangering yourself and your children if you went back out there."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It's best for you to wait the weather out her. After that you're free to do as you please. I don't mind at all, stay as long as you need." I told her happily.

She sat there quietly, I assume thinking things over.

"Thank you. I'll stay. It's the safest thing to do right now."

"Don't worry about it. Come over here real quick." I asked, beckoning her over.

I saw a flash of hesitation from her, but she quickly cast it aside and walked up to me before sitting down, looking me eye to eye. Which was a bit intimidating to say the least, she almost iminated an aura of power, despite seeming very gentle and loving.

"Let me look you over so I can make sure you're ok, you might have some sort of wounds that I could help you with."

She hesitantly nodded and I took a closer look at her. She had a couple bruises and cuts around her body, parts of her fur were very matted or dirty, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a while.

"You seem to be ok, but you definitely need some cleaning and maybe a bit of bandaging, some food would do you good as well." I said with a laugh.

"Sorry, do I look or smell bad?"

"You don't, but a nice bath would do you some justice." I chuckled and went to pat her head.

Out of reflex, she flinched and backed away, unsure of the motion and almost afraid. Cautiously eyeing me again before realizing everything was ok and looking away in a bit of embarrassment.

"Sorry. I'm not used to contact at all."

"Its ok, I should of asked before trying to touch you. Sorry."

Her pups in the meantime had tired themselves out running around the room and had found a comfy spot to laid down on my blanket near the couch.

"They seem to be fine. Are you hungry?" I asked Namira.

"Not rea-" She attempted to say before her stomach growled and cut her off.

It was pretty obvious she needed some food, she seemed a tiny bit malnourished.

"I guess I am." She said with a big blush on her face and a laugh.

I lead her over to my pantry and let her dig out what she wanted, she opted for a bunch of fruits and snacks. Luckily I had stocked up on food before it started to snow just in case I got stuck inside. I put them all on a plate for her and we sat down and attempted to watch TV. Thankfully I was getting a little bit of a signal. Namira had seen TVs before apparently, as she didn't really question it or not understand what it was.

"The snowstorm has not let up and is predicted to last all week, it's best to hunker down until it blows through." The weatherman said as he stood outside wearing a large overcoat.

"All week?" Namira asked.

"It's not entirely uncommon up here, it's usually bad here in the winter." I told her.

While I had looked away to watch Tv she had devoured all the food I had given her, she was a lot hungrier than she lead on. I chuckled and she was a bit embarrassed.

"Where are my children and I going to sleep?" Namira asked me.

"Well there is a spare bedroom down the hall, you can sleep with them in there or in my bedroom, and I can sleep in a separate room." I told her.

"I don't think I could take your bed from you."

"I can sleep right here, if you prefer my bedroom that is." I told her as I laid down on the couch.

"I think we'll take the guest bedroom, it would be wrong for me to kick you out of your bed."

I helped bring her pups to the guest bedroom, Namira jumped up on the bed and I put the sleeping children next to her. She gently picked them up with her mouth and placed them beside her, cuddling up next to them and gently laying her wings down beside her.

"Good Night Namira." I told her as I left the room.

"Good Night Jack." She told me.

I went over to my bedroom and laid down on my bed before pulling up the covers to sleep. It was still kinda cold but it didn't bother me all that much, considering how much layering of blankets I had. I fell asleep but I woke up hourly, happened sometimes, especially when it was cold.

"Fuck, I can't stay asleep." I said to myself as I woke up again, shivered a bit under the blankets.

I decided to get up and get something to drink from my kitchen to help me sleep. Whilst pouring some milk, I turned to see Namira in the hallway, looking at me. She kind of surprised me, I jumped a little when I noticed her, I had almost forgotten she was here. She was a bit scary to see from the shadows, seeing a large figure with ruby red eyes staring from the dark.

"Why are you awake?" I asked her.

"Restless. I can't sleep sometimes. Uh… nightmares." She told me, a look of exhaustion on her face.

"Here, I'll get you something to drink. Milk tends to help me sleep."

I poured her a bit in a glass and helped her drink from it, which seemed to help her some.

"Thank you. I feel a bit better now." She said with a gentle smile.

"No problem."

She smiled a bit and started to quietly laugh, then sighed.

"Is it ok if I talk about some stuff with my kids?"

"Of course."

"I was worried when I first found them, they were really young and I didn't know how long they had been alone or anything. They were still young enough to suckle from their mother. I didn't give birth to them so I couldn't feed them that way, no milk and everything right. I had luckily ran into a houndoom in the woods who was feeding her children, only two. I was able to get her help with feeding them, only for a day or two. Then we parted. She was helpful, I hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine. Houndoom are tough, being a fire type helps with the weather. She'll be ok, you'll be ok. Just relax for now, you're safe."

"You're a very soft hearted human." She told me with a smile.

"I'm just doing the right thing, no need to compliment me."

"You didn't have to help me, but you did. You deserve to be complimented at the least."

"Don't kiss my ass too much."

She snickered and smiled.

"What made you bring up the story? Was it the fact that you were drinking milk?"

"Kinda yea." She said with a laugh.

We chatted for a little bit, then she said good night and went back to her room to sleep. I did the same, I was pretty cold so it was nice to finally be submerged in blankets again. I passed out soon after and was able to stay asleep.

* * *

"Good morning jack." Namira said as I felt her nudge my arm gently with her paw, sitting at my bedside.

"Oh, uh. Good morning." I told her as I sat up and stretched.

"Sorry for waking you, I just need to feed my kids and you are the only one who can cook."

"It's no problem, give me a second."

I got up and walked to the living room where her pups were already play wrestling, with of course, her carefully watching as any doting cautious mother would.

"Do they have names by the way?" I asked Namira curiously as she mediated the play fighting.

"Rae and Morgana. The eevee with the white spot on her right ear is Rae, the other is Morgana." She told me.

I grabbed three fruits and gave one to each of the pups, I gave the last one to Namira, they all happily ate them. It was meant to tide them over while I cooked an actual breakfast for them.

Namira sat down on the couch and Morgana laid down next to her while Rae was curiously watching me cook or peering out the nearby window. She pressed her paw against it and it left a small print, pulling away after feeling how cold the window was. She then giggled happily and sat down, watching the storm outside with a captive curiosity. We spent the rest of the day doing what we could whilst trapped inside. Some playing, eating, napping, and watching tv. Eventually it got late and Namira's children were getting pretty sleepy.

"Hey, do you think we could clean them? Before bed?" Namira asked.

"I could bathe them if you'd like."

I ran a small tub of warm water to bathe her kids, which along with Namira were also on the dirty side.

"I'm sure this might be a bit new to them, so bare with me, they might not be too happy about it."

"Oh well, they've got to stay clean." She said, a little sass in her tone as I brought her kids to the tub.

Being that both eevee had lived in the forest before and had never probably had a bath, this might of seemed a little confusing and scary for them. I had the water warm enough to be comfortable for them and it wasn't very high so it shouldn't bother them too much. I placed the two little Pokemon into the tub together. Rae seemed fine and enjoyed the warm water, Morgana however panicked at first, trying her best to get out whilst whining for her mother's help. Namira sighed and gently stepped into the tub with the two, letting the eevee curl up against her for comfort.

"Sweetie it's fine, I'm right here. The water won't hurt you, it's just to clean off. It'll be fast, I promise." Namira reassured her.

She calmed down a bit and I was able to clean the two and dry them off. I then brought the pups to the bedroom and they quickly tuckered out and fell asleep on the bed after being dried off. I went back to the bathroom to help Namira.

"I'm sorry about this but you're going to have to bathe me too, since I'm already in here and all wet." Namira said shyly with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it." I told her with a smile.

She sat there quietly and let me clean her off, pouring some water on her and gently rubbing her fur out with shampoo and water. She was a bit apprehensive about me touching her, but decided to trust me and not panic. She was surprisingly dirty under all that white fur, it was a bit hard to get some of it out. Her coat was on the thicker side. After a bit, she was all clean. It took a minute for me to dry her off, but she seemed to enjoy all of it. Her fur had a very nice glossy look once it was all cleaned.

"Hey, Jack?" She said whilst I dried her off.

"Yea?"

"Thank you so much." She said, gently putting her paw on my leg to show she meant it.

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! You took my kids and I into your home, fed us and cleaned us and gave us somewhere safe to stay in the meantime. It's way more than what I could ask for, so thank you. I haven't had this kind of kindness before."

"It's really nothing. If anything I like the company, I've been here by myself for a while, so it's nice."

I eventually finished drying her off and her coat was a nice pure white again, no dirty spots or tangled fur, it was actually kind of pretty how her fur looked like pure snow.

"Anyway, I'm taking one now, could you give me a bit." I told her.

"Oh okay, sorry." She squeaked as she rushed out of the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door behind her, I could of swore I heard her sigh from behind the door. I brushed it off and drained the water from the tub and poured in new water for me. I got in and bathed while thinking about the current situation. Taking care of Namira and her kids honestly was a bit fun, they were a playful bunch and Namira was sweet when she wanted to be. What troubled me was what her plans were, I didn't know yet if she'd leave or not after the weather cleared, but It wasn't really my choice so I stopped thinking about it. I eventually finished bathing and dried myself off after sitting in there for a while.

"Thank Arceus I have clothes in here, walking around with just a towel on in front of her would be really awkward and embarrassing for us both." I said quietly as I got dressed.

I walked into the other bedroom to check on them, to find Namira and her pups were already asleep, so I quietly went back to my bedroom as to not wake them. I went and laid down in my bedroom and it didn't take me very long to fall asleep either.

* * *

-_Later that Night-_

**(Namira)**

"No, stay away!" I said to the man in the white lab coat.

"No, it's okay, I'm here to free you. Please calm down." He told me, he was the first human to approach me without one of those scary electric sticks. My senses told me he was honest and helping me but I was still paranoid and afraid.

"Why should I trust you!?" I yelled at him as I bared my fangs.

Loud yelling came from the hallway behind him. I heard the stomping of boots and the sounds of yelling and alarms loudly going off.

"Hurry and go!" He said as he opened up my cage and broke a small window, just large enough for me to slip out.

I didn't hesitate to jump outside but something made me stop myself from leaving entirely.

"What about you?" I asked him, worried about my saviors sake.

"I've got to free the others, go now!" He yelled at me as he closed the window.

As he had said, I sprinted through the brush and into the woods. Determined to run as far away as possible to escape these evil people.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, not an unusual occurrence.

"It was just a nightmare, that's all over, you got away." I thought to calm myself down, sighing in relief.

Since I was fully awake now, I sat up and looked over my children. I was frightened when I couldn't find Rae, she wasn't in the bed anywhere or anywhere in the room. I searched frantically, hoping she hadn't gone too far or hurt herself. I checked inside Jack's room, and was relieved to find her sleeping with him. She was ok. She had gotten up on the bed and snuggled up against his side and went back to bed. It made me sigh in relief that she was ok, a little strange that she was in here with him, but she was ok and that's all that mattered.

"That's new, she usually never sleeps anywhere else besides right near me." I thought to myself.

It warmed my heart seeing her cuddled up on Jack. They were both in a deep sleep and I don't think he knew she was there, but it was sweet to see the eevee curled up against him. Whilst the notion was sweet, I didn't want her to get too attached to him. He was a nice person, but I didn't want her to get attached to someone that we might not know for very long. I was still unsure about what we'd do when we had to leave, so I gently picked her up and brought her back to bed with me. I calmed myself down a bit and attempted to go back to sleep, letting myself relax before passing out again.

* * *

I woke up in the normal fashion, feeling tiny paws poking and prodding me. My children hopped around on me in attempts to wake me up, gently roughhousing on me to wake me.

"Mommy is awake. Give me a second babies." I said quietly as I rolled onto my back and stretched.

The kids were playing around on the bed, then dashed out the door. Jack sat down on the bed next to me and watched me stretch as I got up.

"You're worse than me when it comes to waking up."

I flapped a wing at him in annoyance as I laughed and jumped off the bed. The kids were running around the room as they usually do. Rae seemed to be preoccupied with something else though, she sat at the window and curiously looked outside.

"Is something wrong?" I asked the eevee as I sat beside her.

"So much snow. Can we go outside yet?" The eevee asked as she looked out the window.

"I'm not sure yet honey. We'll see. Do you want to leave?"

"No. I like it here. I just want to play in the snow."

"Why not play with your sister?"

"Morgy is too fast for us to play chase so I never win. She only wants to nap or fight, and she always wins because shes bigger than me." The eevee huffed.

"Want me to show you how to beat Morgy? Just pounce on her like I showed you, when she's not looking." I told the eevee, she perked up in excitement and nodded.

The little eevee got in position to pounce me to practice, a cute little growl as she jumped into me and I pretend to fall backwards as she jumped into my chest. I landed on my back as she stood on top of me, pretending to faint as she claimed victory and jumped off me.

She ran over to her sister near the couch and proceeded to try coercing her into a play fight. In the meantime, I went over to Jack to see what he was doing, at the moment he seemed to be getting ready to make food.

"Hey Namira, is it ok to ask you anything else about what happened to you?"

"Yes. It's ok. What do you want to know?"

"How much do you remember when you got captured?"

"Not much. One day everything was fine, the next I was grabbed and blinded. I was thrown into a bag and had my eyes covered the whole time until I reached the lab. They were really rough with me. I had several scars and bruises."

"That's unfortunate. I won't ask anymore. I'm sure it's painful to remember."

"I don't have any memories of before I was taken. I remember it happening, but cant remember anything past that. I know I lived with a group of other absol with my parents. Nothing else, I think they did something to me."

* * *

I stayed silent after that, it was obvious that some of this was traumatic for her, and she didn't really know how to feel about it. Obviously she was freaked out by a lot of it and it scares her but I don't know if she knows how to cope with it. So I diverted it to something else.

"Hey Namira, so how was it when you found your children?"

"They were very very tired and hungry in their mother's den, they were weak and could hardly move. They hadn't even opened their eyes yet. I watched them for a while and when their mother didn't return, I had to do something or they'd die. That's when I gathered them up and tried my hardest to find a way to feed them, that's when I met the houndoom, she saved them. In all honesty, she was the lifesaver here."

"That's not true, she wouldn't have been able to help them had you not found your children or her. Dont sell yourself short. I'm not going to ask anymore, sorry if this is all bad memories, just go relax for a bit."

She nodded simply and walked back to the couch and laid down, aimlessly staring at the TV. I left her to herself and finished cooking for us. Her two kids went to town on the food I gave them, energetic tykes like them got hungry fast. Namira ate slowly and seemed to be preoccupied with her thoughts, so I let her be. For the next hour or so we sat around and relaxed, her kids played around the room until they tuckered themselves out and surprisingly passed out on the couch nearby. I took that as an opportunity to get Namira alone so we could talk and I could help her cope.

"Hey Namira?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me to my bedroom real quick. I need to talk to you about something."

She followed me to my room and we sat down on the bed in silence, neither of us saying anything and the only sound being made was our gentle breathing.

"You're pretty tough, you've been through a lot." I told her.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." She seemed to feel a bit awkward.

"Namira, there's no I guess. What you did was important and you did something good. I know you have a lot of mental turmoil, but it's ok to let those feelings go, or find some way to release the stress they inflict on you."

"I never really had the time too. Almost all my time since I've been out has been devoted to those two kids."

"Well since they're asleep, I want you to let it out ok? It's just you and me, you can relax now, there's no responsibility currently that you need to handle."

"Let it out? How?"

I sighed and scooted closer to her, embracing her and holding her head into my chest. She flinched initially since she wasn't used to being touched, but softened up once she realized what was happening, then leaned in more into me. I could feel my shirt dampen slightly and the quiet sobs coming from her, until they increased in sound and intensity.

"Its ok to cry. I'll be here to comfort you when you need it ok? You've been through a lot, you're an adoptive mother of two who just escaped imprisonment. You deserve to be able to let the tension and stress out."

She nodded into my shirt, the sobbing continued for the next 15 minutes. Not entirely a surprise considering what she had been through. It was rough. The whole time I held her close and gently rubbed her head to make her feel better. Eventually she fell asleep against me, crying was a tiring endeavor, it makes falling asleep very easy so I wasn't surprised that she did. I sat through it for 10 minutes until I was convinced she was really asleep and wouldn't wake up if I moved. I left her there to nap and went to check on her kids who were unconscious in the living room. They still were unsurprisingly, but I found that cute.

I sat down next to them and looked them over. They were tiny, maybe smaller than your average eevee, but they were very young as well so it was to be expected. The two slept quietly next to each other and I watched from a distance as I watched TV, keeping an eye on them. It was weird, they weren't my kids by any means, but I still felt attachment and a sense of care for them. They were growing on me. Maybe this was just your average old empathy and care for a child, but I really felt the need to watch over them.

I had never really considered being a caretaker or dad in any sense. I wasn't interested in it I guess, I had never been in love or thought about those things before. Growing up, getting married, having kids, ect. With these two and their mother however, I found that I was slowly starting to care about them more than I did initially. I forgot about the thought and went back to watching TV quietly.

A couple hours later, Namira had woken up and walked into the living room quietly before coming over to me and joining me on the couch.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, a lot better. Thank you Jack."

"It's no problem, if you ever need to talk feel free to let me know."

She quietly sat down, eyeing her kids and occasionally glancing at me or the TV. Eventually she spoke up after a bit of silence.

"Is it ok for me to lay my head on your leg?" She asked shyly.

"Yea, that's fine."

I assumed that she felt the urge for more physical affection, after our short hug earlier. When you're a sad person or someone who's been deprived of those kind of things, you really crave simple things like the touch of someone else, you feel the need to have it alot more than you usually should, as it was something she was deprived of. The comfort of someone else's touch was very stress relieving so I didn't blame her. She gently laid her head down on my leg, sighing as she eyed the TV in silence.

"Thank you." She said quietly afterwards, I just gave her a gentle pat on her head to acknowledge it.

Her kids woke up not long after, drowsily climbing their mother and laying down against her stomach. She chatted quietly with them, asking them how they were feeling and stuff like that. The two eevee were still waking up but otherwise ok, one of them hopped off the couch and over to the window again to look outside. She seemed to admire the snow or just curious of outside. We spent the next couple hours just relaxing and finding some sort of way to entertain ourselves.

The two eevee were play fighting on the floor whilst Namira and I sat on the couch. Out of a bored curiosity, I looked her over. Not many people have absolities so not many mega absols are seen. Namira seemed rather adjusted to her wings, occasionally stretching them out, I wondered if they were able to use them at all. Part of me was also curious of how they felt.

"Done inspecting me?" She asked suddenly, a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, I was just curious to how your wings work." I said with an embarrassed blush, she had caught me staring.

"You can touch them if you want? They're not really strong enough for me to do anything with them. If anything, they're giant tuffs of fur with little use. You can touch but just be gentle though." She said as she sat up and turned around, facing her back to me.

I was a bit nervous at first as she spread her wings out for me to feel. I gently touched them and was happily surprised to find her wings to be just as soft and downy as her fur, like touching silk. Apparently, she was enjoying the touching as well. She would quietly sigh and lean in as I would gently inspect her wings until eventually she leaned too far and fell over onto me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that to feel so good." She said in surprise as she sat up immediately.

"Me touching your wings?"

"Yes. Well, in general, I've been kind of enjoying having some physical comfort. I've never had so much before, so it feels good." She admitted nervously.

"Oh, I understand. You didn't get very much of it before. Did you want me to do something for you?"

The absol was quiet for a moment, her face lighting up red from her blush, it was really easy to spot on her entirely blue face.

"Could I lay down against you?"

"You want to lay on me?"

The absol nodded nervously.

"Well then, go ahead."

The absol was pleasantly surprised and took the offer, climbing up the couch to me as she gently stepped over me. Finding her way up to my chest, she gently made herself comfortable laying down on me. Her head lay gently against my chest whilst she laid there in silence. I knew that she just really needed the physical attention, as someone who had a lack of that as well I understood where she was coming from. She simply craved the comfort of someone else's touch. So, I gently wrapped my arms around her, embracing her as she laid there. She squeaked in surprise at first, but slowly calmed down and laid back against me.

"Thank you."

Eventually she eased up more and fully rested on me, laying her head against my chest and closed her eyes. Her wings were splayed out and laying down against me as well, the position was a bit comprising, but I was very comfortable, surprisingly enough. The absol was very warm and her very coarse and soft fur was a really nice semi blanket. I wouldn't mind this more often in all honesty. I never really thought anything of what was going on, despite the closeness and intimacy. I guess we were kind of close now. I would of been ok with this more often, but I guess this would be limited considering she might want to leave.

"Hey Namira?"

"Huh?" She said, apparently she had fallen asleep.

"Sleepy?"

"Yea sorry. You're comfy. I have nightmares a lot, but I feel safe with you."

"Well, you're pretty comfy too."

"Thank you." The absol said with a smile.

"Hey so, totally optional, but how would you feel about just staying here for the time being? You'll be safe and looked after and not have to rough it out there in the cold, you or your kids. I would like it if you'd stay, for however long that would be."

The absol was a bit overwhelmed at first, but didn't take long to respond.

"Yes. I'd love to. I enjoy my time here with you and I think my kids do as well. We'll stay here for as long as you'll have us. Thank you."

She went quiet afterwards, laying down gently against me again. I never realized how good it felt to hold someone in my arms like this, and in the moment, I didn't want to let go.

"Hey Jack."

"Yea?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, why would I not like you?"

"No. Not like that."

The absol took her head off my chest and looked me in the eyes, their ruby red color was incredibly beautiful. She leaned her head back against my chest and sighed.

"I'm guessing you have something to say?"

"I do. I just don't know how to do it."

"Well, I'll take a guess. You have some sort of personal secret?"

"Kinda…"

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Yes."

"Namira. You don't have any reason to be afraid to tell me."

The absol sighed even louder, taking a deep breath before looking me in the eyes again.

"I have some feelings for you."

"Of love?"

"A little bit, yeah."

She sighed again and looked away in embarrassment.

"I don't want to make you not like me but I think I'm starting to love you. You make me happy and you help me feel safe and normal and secure. You make me feel like I'm doing ok, despite the fact that I'm a single adoptive mother of two. You just make me feel like I'm safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. 100%. I want to spend my time with you and be held by you and be kissed by you. All I crave is your affection… Sorry if I'm being too upfront, but you just make me happy."

"Namira, you don't mind that I'm a human?"

"No, you're a wonderful human full of love and care. I wouldn't care if you were a Pokemon or human, I just think i love you."

She looked over at her kids, keeping an eye on them before laying down against me.

"I know its really sudden, we haven't known each other for very long, but I can't help but feel I'm meant to be here with you. I feel safe and happy with you, but I'd understand if you didn't feel the same. I'm not a human and I'm not a normal pokemon either, and I have the extra baggage that is my children and me trying to deal with everything I've been through. You're just one of the first people to care about me. If you dont feel the same way and feel uncomfortable, I'd understand, even if you kicked me out as well. If you did, all I'd ask is a kiss goodbye."

I was pretty stunned to say the least, she poured her heart out to me. Whilst she had been this emotional before, it was about her previous trauma, now she was just talking about how much she loved me.

"Namira, I need a minute. There's a lot to think about." I told her, I needed to think things over.

Her face dropped into a frown, she amply got off me and got off the couch before heading to the hallway towards the bedrooms, disappearing from sight.

To be honest, I was beginning to harbor feelings for the absol and her cute kids. Maybe not very strong yet, but they were there. I craved the attention she needed just as much, especially if it came from her. She was a gentle sweet soul who only wanted to be happy with her kids. She's beautiful and stunning to the eye, I'm surprised she didn't quickly catch any males eyes before she got here. She was honestly perfect, now that I put more thought into it, just that she had a couple mental stress problems due to her past. I decided I'd go and talk to her, so I got up off the couch and headed towards my bedroom.

"Namira?" I called out as I peeked inside, she was curled up in the center of my bed.

She didnt respond, just kept her head down.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

She sat up slowly, sniffling a little bit but showed that she was listening. I sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to me so I could hug her.

"I'm just going to tell you right now, I'm not rejecting your feelings."

"So you like me back?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, maybe not to the intensity that you feel yet, but I'm willing to try things out. I care about you, so i'm willing to try."

"I'm sorry I came out so suddenly. When you asked me to stay, I assumed that it was a hint that you had feelings, and anxiously asked wanting to see if you felt the same."

"Its ok. I understand. Let's just take it slow, ok? I'm not exactly versed in relationships either."

"Really?"

"Yea, I had a crush on a celebrity when I was 12 and that was about as far as I ever got."

She giggled happily, smiling as she slowly cheered up.

"Is it ok if I give you a kiss? Only on the cheek." She asked nervously.

"Sure." I told her, her face lit up as she gently scooted up to me.

She was a bit apprehensive at first, but quickly sat up and looked me in the eyes, leaning in before gently pressing her lips up to my cheek. Her "kiss" needed work, but it wasn't surprising.

She looked down nervously and grinned, a big blush on her face.

"First kiss?"

"Huh? Yea."

"It wasn't very much of a kiss."

"What, saying you can do better?"

"I could."

"Prove it." She said with a cheery smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her close, giving her a hug as I gave her an actual kiss. She was surprised that I just kissed her on the lips, but she didn't oppose in the slightest. It was a bit awkward initially, I hadn't kissed anyone before let alone a pokemon with a muzzle. She smiled and sighed, laying down in my arms. I never thought my first girlfriend would be an absol, but in retrospect, I really don't mind at all. She was more than anything I could've thought up that I could've wanted.

"I'm just going to say it now, I've been kind of wanting to say it since we met, but you're beautiful. Like, actually the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you." She said quietly with a blush and smile.

* * *

"What did the kids ask for? Gosh I cant remember…" I thought to myself as I paced through the different isles of the grocery store.

I had a small handbag slung over my shoulder as I looked the isles up and down, going over my mental list of groceries. I noticed a fruit stand as I was heading to the register to check out, Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the stand had a sale, the fruits weren't exactly expensive, but they had a sale where you could get two for the price of one. One was hardly costly at all, so two for one seemed like a pretty good deal. I did some of the math in my head, trying to figure out how much I could reasonably get. I ended up getting four, 2 for myself and Jack, 2 for my children. I figured I had gotten everything I wanted and headed over to the registers. I had to wait in line patiently behind the people in front of me until it was eventually my turn, standing up to put my little baggie of groceries on the belt for the cashier to help me with checking out.

"How is your day miss?" The young guy behind the register asked nicely, he seemed to be a teenager.

"Oh, good. You?" I responded, not expecting to be so openly chatted to.

"Well that's good. I'm doing pretty ok. Buying groceries for your family?"

"Yes. Myself, my boyfriend, and our two children."

"Well sounds like you have a happy family."

"Yes." I said with a happy smile, my happy family.

He finished scanning everything and informed me of the price, he let me know where to put the credit card to pay for it, I wasn't very used to doing this stuff myself. It was actually Jack's, that he gave to me to use. 6264 was the pin. I only realized relatively recently that it was my nickname and always happily smiled about it when I typed it in. After everything was paid for, the man placed it all back in my bag and helped me put it back on before I left. I placed the card in a small satchel bag I kept around my waist, it was full of my personal belongings and things I needed when out and about.

I smiled gleefully as I walked out the automatic double doors into the parking lot, Jack had just arrived to pick me up as I saw him park. I walked over to his truck and he got out to help me put away our stuff.

"Hey, got everything you need?" He asked me as he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yep." I said as he helped me get the groceries inside the truck.

I jumped inside and into the front seat, laying back and relaxing as he got in buckled me, then buckled himself.

"Let's go get the babies." He said with a smile as he started up the truck.

He drove out of the parking lot and down the street towards the local daycare, sometimes we'd drop them off there to play with the other kids. Considering they didn't go to school and we lived out in the woods, they didn't get to socialize very much, especially with children their age. It was relatively close by and didnt take long before we pulled into the daycare's parking lot. He helped me get down and we went inside, I had a bit of a guilty pleasure being here, I loved all the cute little kids running around the place.

A lucario sat at a front desk, she looked us over and smiled nicely as we entered. The front desk area had a small bottom door, blocking off the children's playroom from the front door and entrance area, I assume to make sure they stay away from the door and are safe.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lucario asked sweetly.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my two daughters. The two eevees named Morgana and Rae." Jack told her with a smile.

"Ok, follow me." She said as she walked out from behind the front desk and lead us through the small doorway towards the kids room.

As I'd expect, the room was a big mess of children's toys. They were scattered everywhere, toys of all shapes and sizes, almost so many that you could hardly walk without stepping on them.

"Rae, Morgana. Your parents are here." The lucario said aloud to the group of kids playing around the room.

The two eevee appeared from the cluster of children, quickly running over to us. Jack scooped them up happily, holding them in his arms as he gave them kisses over the head. They happily soaked up the attention from him as we walked out of the room and the lucario helped us out.

"How was your day girls?" He asked them sweetly.

"Good." They said simultaneously, smiling happily at him.

We said goodbye to the lady in front and headed out to our vehicle. The two eevee happily explained their day to us as we got inside, I sat in the back with them, to keep them safe. They couldn't really wear seatbelts without awkwardly sitting up in the oversized chair, both were way too small for it to be effective anyway. The drive home was relatively short as we only lived five minutes away from town. Jack was a safe driver though so he took his time, he'd rather take a bit longer if it meant the kids and I were a bit safer.

* * *

Namira had adapted to her new life pretty well. It made me really happy to see her blossom and become more comfortable with her life. She learned new things and found new things that she loved, she liked to listen to me read books to her, or read by herself ever since I taught her. She liked listening to music by herself. She liked going eat out together, she started to try some alcohol a bit despite not being able to hold it down very well. Super light drinker. She liked me buying her some clothes and accessories, like hair bands and ribbons and such even to go as far as some leggings and some panties. They were all a guilty pleasure of hers that I didn't mind splurging for, I loved her, so I didn't mind spending money to make her happy.

* * *

When we did get home, he got out and helped the kids and I down, the two eevee playfully diving into the snow as I tried to usher them inside. He grabbed the groceries and opened the door, calling us in as he went in. The two eevee clumsily found their way in and I got the door behind us.

Jack had already set the groceries out on the counter and was now taking a towel to the kids to dry the snow off them. Despite not being their blood father or having to be responsible for them, he was good at the dad stuff he did, it was very sweet. After they were done being dried off, he went back to the kitchen to get things together while the children watched TV and played. I went over to him as he organized our food into the pantry.

"Sorry if I got too much."

"You did fine honey." He said sweetly.

We stayed silent for a bit as he was doing his thing, the only sound was the noise of the children in the living room and the tv. I wanted to tell him how I was feeling but was a bit nervous about if it were ok to do so now. He had told me that if I ever needed to tell him something, to be honest and upfront and he would listen, so I decided to do it.

"Hey honey?"

"Yea?"

"Tonight. I want to go all the way. Is that ok?" I told him.

"Yea, that's ok. We'll talk about it later when we have some alone time." He told me as he began cooking dinner.

It had been about a month and a half since Jack and I started trying this all out. It was awkward at first, neither of us were good at relationships, but everything was going smoothly up to this point. I love him a lot, after my initial confession he began to feel the same way not long after, pulling me into an embrace one day and giving me the best kiss of my life. So far, we've been going slow since then. Taking things one at a time, we slept and cuddled together, kissed and occasionally pushed our limits. Only recently did we start being a bit more sensual, not all the way yet, but I was hoping that would change tonight. The farthest we had gone before this was some light grinding, Jack didn't want to rush me, but in all honesty I was ready for all of him whenever. He could of asked for us to mate the night I confessed and I might have been ok with it, now, I'm just patiently waiting to officially become his lover.

I left him alone to do his thing in the kitchen, going to check on my two babies playing in the living room. The two eevee were balls of energy, I was a bit surprised to find them still running around after spending their day today with other kids. I found a spot on the couch and laid down, watching them as I casually rested.

"How was your day today you two?" I asked them.

"It was fun. We got to play with other kids, other eevees too." Rhea happily spoke up, stopping to rest for a moment as she laid on the floor.

"What about you Morgana?" I asked.

"I liked playing with the others. A lot of them are really nice to me." The eevee gleefully responded.

"Well that's good, dad will be done with food soon so don't wear yourselves out too much." I told them.

"Yes mother." The two responded.

Life right now was good. My children are happy and healthy, I now have a very loving boyfriend, and a nice home to stay in. I was very glad for what i had been gifted with.

Dinner was ready within the hour, Jack invited us over and we ate. He helped feed the children first, as they were small and didn't have access to the ability to use any sort of utensils or anything, so Jack fed them himself. He is a very caring father. I was able to eat on my own, a bit of my dark type powers gave me access to a very weak telekinesis that allowed me to do some things rather independently. The eevee ate up any attention they could get from Jack, they had fully taken him in as their father, and that made me happy. I dont really know how Jack feels about being a father, but he seems to enjoy what he does for them, so I assume he enjoys it to a degree.

"Daddy?" Rhea asked quietly.

"Yes?" Jack responded.

"You won't go anywhere right? I like having a daddy." She said, Morgana nodded in agreement.

"No sweetie, I wont leave you guys." He said kindly as he kissed the eevee on her forehead, patting the other on her head.

We quietly finished our dinner and the kids went to lay down on the couch whilst Jack did the dishes, and I hung around him to talk.

"Hey Jack, do you like being a dad?"

"Yes actually. It's not something I ever really considered or thought I'd enjoy, but having to take care of children that are kind of my own definitely is something that makes me happy. Am I doing a good job?"

"You're doing an amazing job. They love you to death."

"That's good." He said with a gentle smile.

Eventually after he finished cleaning up, we got the kids and bathed them, leaving them in the guest bedroom which we had changed into their room. A lot of the time they preferred to sleep with us, but we wanted our private time tonight.

"Mommy, can you read us a story?" The two eevee asked sweetly.

Usually I would read them a bedtime story, the two eevee would cuddle up next to me and listen to me read aloud until they'd fall asleep.

"Sorry babies, daddy and I are really tired. Tomorrow night I promise." I told them.

"Awww." The two eevee whined as I gave them a goodnight kiss.

After being done with them, Jack and I jumped in the tub as well. He laid back and enjoyed the soothing warm water as I laid atop him, enjoying him and the warm feeling. Jack and I had only just recently started doing this, as he just recently became ok with letting me see all of him. I was pleasantly surprised by his very toned and well kept body, not to mention his lucky genetics in the reproductive department. He was a bit shy about it for whatever reason, but he definitely had stuff worth having some confidence in.

"Hey Namira?"

"Yes?"

"How far do you want to go tonight?"

"All the way. If that's ok with you?"

"Yes. It's fine."

"I just feel like we've waited long enough and I honestly just really need you."

"Ok baby." He said as he held me close, kissing me on the cheek as we laid there.

"You try to act all nice about it but I know you want it too, I see you staring at my butt."

"You got a nice butt I don't know what you expect me to say." We both laughed.

We laid there and relaxed a bit longer before the water temperature started to drop, so we got cleaned and got out. Jack helpfully dried me off and I went to check on the kids while he got dressed. The two eevee were both passed out on the bed, cuddled up next to each other and peacefully sleeping. It made me happy, I'm glad I found them. If I had met Jack alone I still would of been very happy, but I feel like if I hadn't had my children as well, I wouldn't have been nearly as happy as I am now. I left them to sleep and headed back to my bedroom, Jack was laying down on the bed on his stomach, stretching out and yawning loudly. Taking the opportunity, I quietly snuck up and jumped onto him, he jolted in surprise as I laid down on top of him.

"How are the kiddos?" He asked.

"Passed out, like usual."

He laughed a bit and I rolled off him and he rolled over, hugging me and pulling me close as he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. He was such a sweetheart.

"Just let me know when you're ready." He told me as he got up to close the door and turn off the lights.

* * *

Namira and I hadn't pushed our encounters too far, we wanted to take our time, and she was a bit nervous about it. I was fine taking my time.

"I think I'm ready now honey." I heard Namira say from the bed.

I turned around to see her on the bed, laying out on her side with her rear in my direction, her tail parted slightly and her leg raised to show her underside. It wasn't my first time seeing all of her, but it was a very captivating sight everytime I did see it. The absol rolled over onto her back, leaving her belly and underside visible, her tail wagging slowly against the bed.

"You're gorgeous baby."

"Dont flatter me, please me." She said, a rare occurrence of her hidden confidence.

I joined her on the bed and gently caressed her thigh, she shook a little bit, from what I dont know.

"Nervous?"

"A tiny bit, but also excited. I'm still a virgin."

"So am I. I'll make sure to be gentle."

She nodded quietly as I rubbed my hand down her belly, gently caressing her stomach. It tended to calm her down and she enjoyed the feeling, so I kept doing it as I moved down towards her rear. She looked at me nervously as I found my way down there, eye level with her privates. I probably sounded stupid when I said that it looked pretty, but it did, at least to me. The dark blue spade was a tiny bit wet, she was beginning to get a little turned on.

"Don't hold back honey. Go ahead."

"Ok. Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop." I told her.

I caressed around her thighs and slowly spread her legs apart more, gently touching her spade. She shook a bit for a second but didn't give any sound of complaint, so I went on. Touching her and using a finger to pry her a bit, showing the gentle pink insides. She was slowly getting accustomed to my prying, so I went on. She was getting wetter by the second.

"Im gonna try something ok?" I told her, she nodded.

Getting closer, I leaned my head in and heard her gasp as my tongue touched her. She squirmed a bit as I tasted her, pleasing her with my tongue. She was actually surprisingly sweet in taste, she continued to squirm, she moaned a bit when I accidentally went over her clit. Her paws found themselves on the top of my head as she held my head down into her. A couple minutes of the treatment had her on edge, I eventually started using my fingers instead to help her finish. Taking two fingers, I gently pushed in, massaging her insides and rubbing against her stomach to help her feel good. A minute later, she tensed up and moaned loudly as she came, spasming a bit as she cried out in pleasure. I gently pulled my fingers out of her once she stopped squeezing down on them, my fingers were coated in her juices, and she had a naughty thought and decided to clean my fingers with her mouth. Hornily sucking on my fingers got me more excited than I already was.

"Let me get you off honey." She said coyly.

The absol sat up on shaky legs, laying up against me with her paws upon my lap, her head laying down on my lap as well. It was very cute but it was very obvious what she wanted, I petted her gently on her head, holding her face in my hands and rubbing her cheek with my thumb. Eventually she smirked and nosed my underwear, giving off her intentions, so I slipped them off for her. Once I was fully nude, she smiled up at me and went ahead with what she was doing. She gently nosed up my balls, I assume taking in my smell since she took a deep breath, and then she smiled.

"You done doing whatever you're doing?" I asked her teasingly.

"You smell good ok? You're my mate, your smell is kinda important to me."

"That or you just have a guilty pleasure for sniffing me up."

"Maybe." She smirked.

She moved on past that, teasing me by rubbing up against my shaft. Eventually she was done teasing me in that way and gently pushed her lips up to my shaft, looking up at me as she slowly opened up her mouth and let some of it inside. She suckled gently on the tip, licking it, and gently bobbing on it. She was actually surprisingly good at it, despite not having done it before, there wasn't a single occasion where I felt her teeth.

Eventually she went straight to just sucking and bobbing, taking as much as she could into her mouth, she was able to take it surprisingly well. After a couple more minutes of the blowjob, I was reaching the end of my stamina, and she could tell. Either from feeling it from my body or seeing some of the signs, she was aware that I was close. Her pace quickened and she didn't let up, until eventually I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Baby." I said, to let her know that I was coming.

With one more deep bob, she got all of it as far into her mouth as possible before I came, shooting ropes of cum into her mouth and straight down her throat. She looked up at me with a sultry look in her eyes as I came, swallowing each load gleefully until I stopped coming. She suckled a bit more on the tip, attempting to get a bit more out of me, before slowly letting me out of her mouth.

I laid back into the bed and sighed loudly in exhaustion, she giggled and smiled before crawling up onto me and laying down on me.

"You give a pretty good blowjob considering you never did it before." I told her as I rubbed her back nicely.

"Well I could say the same to you hun. You taste good, just to let you know." She said with a giggle.

She smiled up at me and I hugged her into my chest, kissing her on the forehead whilst I held her close.

"Need a bit of a break for the finale?" She asked me.

"Yea give me a minute or two."

We laid down together and kept cuddling, the feeling of her soft fur against me was a better blanket than any other blanket I had ever used before, she was extremely comfortable.

"So, are we doing it without protection?" She asked, slightly out of nowhere.

"Well, yes. I didn't think it'd be an issue."

"Its not. I don't mind either way, in all honesty I'd rather not because I'd rather feel you and not just rubber. I just didn't know how you felt about it."

"Well, I didn't plan on using it. Was there a reason you thought we would?"

"Well, there's a chance we could have a child."

"Really?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Its low, but it's not impossible."

"How'd you find out?"

"I talked to some a mienshao I met at the grocery store a while back, she had a child with her lover, who was a human. She told me that her friend, who was an absol, got pregnant recently with her boyfriend. So, I just wanted to let you know."

I sat there and took in the information I had just learned. So we could have a child, the chances were low, but it was possible.

"Well, if the chances are low we should be fine. We can look into that later ok?"

She nodded and cuddled me for a bit longer but was strangely quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"What would happen if I did get pregnant? How would you feel?"

"Well. We have children already, that's not that much of a problem right? I know it's a lot to deal with, but If it did happen, I wouldn't be bothered. I love you and that wouldn't change anything."

"And if I didnt want to have them?"

"I'd understand and still love you."

That seemed to make her happy and she laid against me, smiling as I held her in my arms.

"If it were to happen, I think I'd want a child, but let's not jump to that and enjoy the babies we have now." She said as she laid her head against my chin.

I nodded and we cuddled for a few more minutes before she wanted to get up. She sat down on top of me and smirked as she looked down at me, I could see that mischievous look in her eyes and could feel her butt rub up against my waist. She seemed to be ready now, she would gently rub her ass against me, trying to get me excited again.

"If you don't mind honey, I wanna be on top." She told me, I could feel her spade gently rub against my hardening shaft.

Eventually I was back to being fully erect again, she lifted her ass up and had me align with her, and then she slowly sat down. Her spade slowly parted as she took me, she was a bit squeamish as she slowly sat down onto me, it was taking a bit for her to do it as it was her first time. She was still a decent bit wet from before, and I was still pretty slick as well, but she was very tight.

"Take it slow honey. Dont force yourself."

She took what she could very slowly, until eventually I hilted in her and she sighed loudly, sitting still and taking a second to adjust.

"You ok?"

She nodded, feeling slightly weird, as she sat there. I moved a little bit to tease her and she moaned quietly, eyeing me with an annoyed face. After a minute, she seemed comfortable, and slowly raised her ass up then sat back down. She had a really hard time staying quiet. She laid down against me and I hugged her, thrusting up into her as she muffled her moans into my chest. She would squeeze around me with every thrust, making it kinda hard to continue since she'd get so tight. She moaned quietly into my chest with every deep thrust, she would moan particularly loud when I'd hit deep into her, usually pressing into her cervix. Neither of us had a ton of stamina, so we weren't going to last long, I was feeling my limit coming and I could feel her spasm more frantically around me.

"Are you close honey?"

"Yes… Keep going please." She squeaked out quietly.

I kept thrusting hard into her, feeling her tighten around me. She moaned with increasing volume until I had to kiss her to keep her from waking our children, she was passionately slamming herself back down onto me as well as I'd thrust up into her. She was the first to hit her limit, one hard thrust downwards onto me and she came. Her insides tightened around me, squeezing and contracting, trying to milk what she could get out of me. The sudden increase in pleasure made me hit my limit as well, I thrusted hard into her, and released. I could feel several ropes of cum shoot out and cover her insides, filling her up so much that it leaked out a bit onto me.

Namira stopped kissing me to breath, moaning quietly as she laid down against me, unable to push herself up.

"How are you honey?" I asked her through deep breaths.

"Feeling full but very good." She said between breaths.

I hugged her against me and kissed her on the cheek as she laid there, trying to catch her breath. She was very tired and I could see it in her, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. I slowly pulled out of her, feeling the tinge of pleasure from leaving her, trying to keep the mess inside her to a minimum and trying to keep it not on the bed. She rolled over on her side and rested there while I got up to get a towel on shaky legs, when I got back I laid it down underneath her rear and rubbed any mess on her fur off with it as she rested there.

"Thank you Jack. I love you." She said tiredly.

"I love you too Namira, get some sleep, I'm gonna go check on the babies real quick." I told her as I gave her a kiss on the head.

I got some clothes on before walking about the house, getting over to the guest bedroom where our kids slept, peeking inside the room as I opened the door. The two eevee were still fast asleep, cuddled up next to one another and looking happy and comfortable. It made me happy, I never really expected to be a father, but being one was one of the happiest aspects of my life. Seeing the eevee made me feel happy and accomplished, I never understood dads who obsessed over their kids, but I understood now. I left the children to sleep and went back to my girlfriend, who was sleeping quietly on our bed. I could feel my exhaustion creeping up on me as well, so I got into bed and cuddled up close to my girlfriend and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up rather slowly the next morning, It made sense considering the nice fuck I had the night before, but I slept in a lot later then I usually do. Jack left me to sleep and was probably with the children in the living room. I could feel the stickiness in my fur near my butt, which was a bit annoying but to be expected. That wasn't the only lingering feeling from last night, I could still feel Jack's seed sitting in me. It was a hard feeling to describe but it was still very pleasant and I got a little bit of a guilty pleasure from it, knowing that a part of him was currently a part of me.

I got up slowly, getting out of bed and heading towards the living room. It felt weird feeling the load inside occasionally move around when I moved and the sticky feeling I have inside. Jack was sitting down on the couch, our two children sitting down on his lap watching cartoons with him. They all seemed happy and it made me happy. The kids jumped off of him and came over to me, cuddling close to tell me good morning before beginning to play around on the floor. I decided to jump up on the couch and lay down on my boyfriend.

"Had a nice sleep?" He asked me.

"Yea, you let me sleep late."

"There was no point in waking you up, might as well just let you sleep until you wake up yourself."

I shrugged and laid my head down on his lap, cuddling up next to him, but also just getting a sniff of his musk. His scent was pretty strong, mostly just due to our fun last night, but it was still a pretty nice smell. He noticed I was sneakily sniffing him up and he eyed me.

"Babe."

"What? Leave me alone, I'm not hurting anybody. It's a guilty pleasure." I responded as I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek, rubbing my back sensually as we laid there and watched our children. I loved how everything was now, my loving boyfriend, my two perfect little babies, everything was just perfect.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yea?"

"You'll stay with me for a long time, right?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't."

"You'll always love me though, right?"

"Of course, eventually we could get married."

I didn't know what that meant. Thankfully he realized that I was confused and didn't understand.

"Getting married means that you have a special ceremony where you and your partner pledge to spend your lives together, until you no longer love one another or one of you dies. It's just a relationship, but more official. You'd officially be my wife and I'd officially be your husband."

"So a mate for life? Would you want to marry me?"

"Of course." He said as he held my paw and was very gently rubbing it.

I was pretty happy ending on that note, but wanted to tease him a bit more. I was loving all this attention.

"What do you want us to do while we're together?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want us to do together, while we're dating, however far into the future."

"Well, I'd like to marry you, and then maybe we could have a kid or two later down the line."

The kids overheard that last part and stopped playing to curiously come over and ask about it.

"Is mommy going to have a baby?" Rhea asked curiously.

"No honey, I'm not going to have a baby right now." I told her.

"Can we have more siblings?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe sometime later, you two have to get older first. It would be hard for us to take care of you two and a new baby or babies."

The two eevee were a bit disappointed, I didnt think they'd want another sibling or two, but it was cute to think about. The two eevee went back to playing, whilst Jack and I watched them play and watched tv.

"Jack, do you want to have a child?"

"I'll be honest, a little bit, yes. Having a little baby you around would be really cute. You're a cute mother as well, so seeing you be a mom is enjoyable for me, but do you want a baby? Because it doesn't matter how I feel, you would give birth to them, so I wouldn't pressure you into having one unless you wanted one."

I took a minute to think about it. I loved my children and my boyfriend and we were pretty comfortable right now, we didn't have a hard time taking care of our children, so maybe sometime down the road I'd do it.

"When we're ready, I'd love to have your child." I told him as I cuddled him.

He smiled and kissed me on the head, before holding me gently in his arms and cuddling with me. I never thought I'd be happy, I never thought I'd have children, and I never thought I'd have a boyfriend. Considering everything that happened to me before, I got really lucky. I have a great family and it looks like it won't be changing anytime soon, thankfully.


End file.
